Zootopia: Operativo K
by Jayden P
Summary: Dos nuevos miembros se unen al cuerpo del departamento de policía de la gran ciudad de Zootopia dando mucho de que hablar e icluso de susurrar. Nick y Judy se ven intrigados con éstos dos nuevos compañeros, uno de ellos más que el otro, pese lo que puede significar.
1. Solo calla y sonrie

Era un día normal en la ciudad de zootopia al igual que en su departamento de policía , como siempre suelen hacer, Judy y Nick llegaron temprano y con energías con excepción del zorro con su típico cansancio por despertar a tempranas horas, ellos fueron los primeros en llegar a la sala de juntas donde todos los policías son asignados para diversos deberes, mientras transcurría el tiempo fueron llegando poco a poco todos los oficiales, una vez con todos dentro el jefe Bogo comenzó a repartir a cada pareja su respectiva misión, pero ése no fue el caso de Judy y Nick el jefe no les dijo ni dio nada hasta que fueron los únicos en la sala, Bogo se les acercó con una cara seria normal de él

Bogo- Ustedes dos tienes que ir al sótano, les toca limpieza y ordenar algunos archivos.

Judy respondió alterada

Judy- ¿Pero por qué nosotros?! Hemos cumplido con las misiones que nos asignó.

Nick- Además estoy seguro que hay alguien a quién le paguen por eso.

Bogo- Por ahora ya no tenemos quién y parte de su trabajo es seguir mis indicaciones así que si no les importa…

Judy- No es justo!

De repente Nick la interrumpió tomándola del antebrazo para irse

Nick- Vamos zanahorias no vas a lograr nada es mejor ir a limpiar y hacerlo rápido para salir temprano e ir a tomar un café ¿qué tal?

Judy acepto la oferta de Nick y se fueron caminando hacia el sótano.

HORAS DESPUÉS

Judy- Ahgg, odio tanto el polvo! –comentó luego de soltar una mugrienta caja sobre otra, el choque provocó que una nube de polvo la cubriera casi entera- _¡chuu!_

Nick- Jaja, ¿eso fue un estornudo? Que adorable…

Judy- suficiente, voy a ir con el jefe Bogo para decirle que no es justo lo que nos puso a hacer! –agregó refunfuñante-

Después de haber dicho eso tiró la escoba y salió corriendo en dirección en la oficina del Jefe Bogo, a Nick no le dio tiempo de decirle algo ya que fue muy rápida y sólo le dio tiempo de ir tras ella, antes de alcanzarla Nick dijo

Nick- Es inútil Zanahorias ni te va a... –Nick fuente interrumpido cuando salieron dos animales de la oficina del gran Bogo, una Hiena y una Pantera, la Hiena se veía de mayor edad que la Pantera pese a que la Pantera era más alta y de cuerpo más atlético que él. Nick se quedó parado observándolos al igual que Judy pero eso solo duro unos segundos porque Nick alcanzó a ver a Judy entrar a la oficina de el búfalo, una vez en la oficina de Bogo, Judy con tranquilidad Hablo con él, algo que le sorprendió a ambos fue que el jefe Bogo acepto la propuesta de Judy la cual fue que los dejara ir porque ya habían terminado con el trabajo, salieron de la oficina, Nick parecía sorprendido

Nick- Que raro ¿cómo ese búfalo se pudo tragar tan mala excusa? –Judy solo se rió

Judy- No lo sé pero bueno, hay que irnos porque no olvides que me invitaste al parque y un café.

Nick- Claro como lo voy a olvidar nena. –Respondió con su usual tono y rápidamente se fueron hacia el parque tomando el metro para llegar más rápido.

YA EN EL PARQUE

Judy y Nick compraron un café y se sentaron en una banca frente a un bar donde había un partido en la TV de Pawball, se enfrentaban los equipos del distrito forestal contra los conejos de brown Berry, de donde era Judy, al darse cuenta de que su equipo estaba jugando dio un grito de emoción haciendo que Nick se atragantase con su café

Nick- Por dios Judy, casi me matas del susto.

Judy- Jiji, lo siento no fue mi intención, una disculpa. –después de decir eso entraron sin más al bar, el partido llego a su medio tiempo, mientras estaban los comerciales bajaron el volumen de la TV, entonces Judy alzó una oreja porque escucho a los lejos una voz profundamente buena que había escuchado antes, ella alzó la mirada y logró ver a la misma Hiena y Pantera del departamento de policías conversando

¿?- Está muy reñido el partido no viejo? –la Pantera le preguntó a la Hiena

¿?- Si, está muy bueno, ¡y que te lleve cinco años más no significa que sea un viejo!

¿?- jajaja, Ya, tranquilo que es broma. Viendo a esos conejos recuerdo a la conejita que vimos en la ZPD, era tan bonita…

¿?- Si, con un cuerpo espectacular y su rabo esponjoso que me tuve que aguantar las ganas de tocar, jaja –en ese momento Nick dejó de disimular que no prestaba atención mientras que Judy se le sonrojaron las mejillas bastante al punto que el zorro se dio cuenta de ello, la Pantera le contestó a la Hiena:

¿?- Por dios Benjamín, que cosa dices pero bueno la verdad que estas en lo cierto, está muy bonita esa coneja.

Benjamín- Ya desearías que fuera tu compañera, Jayden

Jayden- Jaja vamos benjamín tenemos que ir al departamento mañana es un día importante y tenemos que levantarnos temprano –Una vez dicho eso se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia el metro, Nick no tardó en comentar con cierta furia

Nick- Ok pues ya se está haciendo tarde, tenemos que irnos ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Judy aceptó y se fueron caminando a casa de Judy, una vez en el edificio de Judy, Nick se despidió de forma cortante y seca, Judy se asombró por la actitud de Nick pero no le tomo mucha importancia solamente se dio la vuelta y camino, después de unos pasos y con ligero morbo volteó la mirada para ver su rabo esponjado

Judy- Conque eres bonita eh jaja- y se fue caminando con ligeros movimientos de cadera


	2. Fue mejor de lo que creí

Eran las primeras horas del día en la ciudad de zootopia, nublado con vientos fuertes y fríos. Judy se estaba preparando para un día más de trabajo con las mismas ganas de siempre, como si se tratase del primer día, por otro lado, en el departamento de Nick, se sentía un ambiente tenso causado por lo sucedido el día anterior, Nick recordaba el momento en el que escucho a aquella charla "Viendo a esos conejos recuerdo a la conejita que vimos en la ZPD era tan bonita… Si, con un cuerpo espectacular y con una colita tan esponjosa..." Cada vez que recordaba esa escena le daban ganas de destrozar a aquellos dos aunque no sabía el por qué si Judy no era su novia y no debía de sentir eso, pero Nick no permitiría ni un comentario así de su mejor amiga, Nick dio un respiro, agitó la cabeza y se olvidó de aquello y siguió preparándose para ir a trabajar, la Pantera y Hiena, por su parte, estaban saliendo de su departamento rumbo al metro para poder llegar antes de que se hiciera todo el desorden de gente por la hora pico.

Nick fue al departamento de Judy para recogerla e ir juntos al trabajo, Nick y Judy , ya preparados y juntos, empezaron a caminar a la estación del metro igual que la Pantera y Hiena, en el camino Judy le preguntó a Nick

Judy- ¿Qué te pasó ayer? te note un poco raro.

Nick- Nada zanahorias –Respondió seriamente

Judy- Ok

Judy no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió caminado con él, ya en el metro Nick preguntó

Nick- ¿Por qué te sonrojaste tanto ayer en el parque, zanahorias?

Judy alzó la oreja derecha y se puso nerviosa y sonrojada

Judy- P...por...por el susto que te di cuando grite, fue por eso –Nick solo la miro de reojo y alzo su ceja izquierda

Nick- Claro, lo que digas, bueno llegamos, andando que se va a hacer tarde.- Judy caminó al lado de él seria, su sonrisa dulce y tierna se borró por una mirada triste y fría, una vez en la ZPD Nick y Judy saludaron a Garranza y se fueron directo a la sala de juntas donde ya estaban todos, ellos eran los últimos en llegar, una vez se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares el jefe Bogo entro con una noticia que darles

Bogo- Buenos días oficiales, me complace decir que bla, bla, bla, mucho entusiasmo, bla, bla, tenemos dos nuevos miembros del cuerpo policiaco, dos personas quienes de ahora en adelante trabajarán con ustedes hombro con hombro, ambos del distrito forestal, les presento a los oficiales de policía de zootopia Benjamín y Jayden

Los mencionados animales entraron a la sala, en ese momento Judy y Nick voltearon la mirada hacia el par y ambos se sorprendieron ya que eran la misma Hiena y Pantera que vieron en el bar, Nick se enfureció al ver a los dos y Judy solo se puso nerviosa, la pantera y hiena recorrieron el pequeño pasillo que daba de la puerta de la sala de juntas hasta donde estaba el jefe Bogo en el frente todo, una vez allí, Bogo los sentó en unas sillas al lado de Nick y Judy la pantera quedó al lado de Judy la cual se puso muy nerviosa pero aquella Pantera, solo la saludo junto con la Hiena Benjamín.

Jayden- Hola! Qué tal?

Judy- Hola –Respondió ligeramente nerviosa

Bogo- Cállense! Después conocerán al equipo, ahora tenemos algo entre manos, aumentaron las llamadas de emergencia y la mayoría han sido robos, tenemos motivos para pensar que no se trata de una mera coincidencia y por ésta misma razón es que necesitábamos nuevos miembros en el departamento, tenemos algunos casos que parecen relacionarse y ahí entran todos ustedes…

Bogo empezó a asignar misiones, Nick y Judy debían patrullar en el distrito forestal, Jayden y Benjamín patrullar en Tundra Town.

PATRULLAJE TUNDRA TOW

Jayden- Por fin policías de la gran zootopia hermano, después de tanto tiempo queriendo serlo y conseguirlo ¡wuuuuuuuuu!

Benjamín- Por supuesto hermano, por fin llegamos a las ligas mayores, tenemos que ser los mejores, los numero 1° -comentó Benjamín mientras encendía el motor y comenzó a manejar hacia Tundra Town. Una vez llegaron a Tundra Town sintieron el fuerte frío de ese lugar, era muy tranquilo los animales muy amables, patrullando cerca de un parque con lago congelado y con nieve, alcanzaron a distinguir a un pequeño zorro poniendo un líquido rosa a hoyos que iba haciendo con sus pequeñas patas, el bote le era muy grande y se le dificultaba pero no tomaron mucha importancia así que solo siguieron con su camino.

DISTRITO FORESTAL

Judy Y Nick estaban patrullando en el distrito forestal, un lugar muy húmedo y verde, platicaban de cosas pasadas como la vez en que Nick atrapó por primera vez a un delincuente

Judy- Jajajaja, ¿Recuerdas cuando atrapaste aquel cerdo que intentó asaltar una tienda de videojuegos? jajaja debiste ver tu cara cuando lo tenías, jajaja, no sabías que hacer, jaja, torpe zorro –Nick también se rio un poco contestó

Nick- Jajaja, no me daría mucha risa si fuera tú al recordar cunado fuimos al club nudista para resolver el caso de los animales desaparecidos jajajaja, tuviste que ver tu cara, jaja

Judy- ja. Ja. Ja… oye y ¿qué opinas de nuestros nuevos compañeros?

Nick- ¿A la pantera y hiena? ¿A ellos te refieres?

Judy- Claro, ¿pues quien más?

Nick- Pues la señora de las rosquillas, al fían de cuentas es una compañera nueva

Judy- Es enserio, Nick

Nick- jaja, tranquila zanahorias.

Después de que Nick haya dicho eso, Judy solo sonrió y desvío la mirada a la ventana que tenía a su lado y logro ver, dentro de un callejón, a un chimpancé forcejeando y lográndole quitar un maletín a un ñu con una facha de empresario

Judy- ¡Nick, detén el auoto!

Nick- Oh vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho

Judy- Eso no, ¡un robo, vamos!

Cuando el chimpancé alzó la mirada hacia la entrada del callejón logro ver a los dos policías ir hacia el, justo después de ver a los dos policías acercarse al lugar, el chimpancé saco un arma y le disparo en la pierna al ñu el cual fue derribado y permitió a el chimpancé se quedara con el maletín, salió corriendo y trepando por las lianas con el maletín, por más rápido que corrieran los oficiales no lo alcanzarían por lo que regresaron a la patrulla y Nick comenzó a conducir por la calle que coincidía con la dirección que tomo el chimpancé, dando la vuelta en una esquina, la pareja de policías logró ver al chimpancé subir en una camioneta negra con ventanas polarizadas, alrededor de ella estaban otras cuatro camionetas que dieron marcha rápida cuando vieron la patrulla, Judy, viendo la cantidad de camionetas, inmediatamente tomó el comunicador y pidió refuerzos ya que ellos no podían con todas las camionetas y habían perdido la camioneta en la que subió el chimpancé.

Mientras tanto, el nuevo dúo de policías estaban saliendo de Tundra Town cuando de repente, en sus radios, se escuchó la voz de Judy pidiendo apoyo

Judy- _Aquí oficial Hopps, solicito refuerzos inmediatamente a la ubicación Distrito forestal en la calle Tjunda, robo a mano armada y escape grupal probablemente armado también, es urgente, vengan!_

Una vez dicho, Benjamín aceleró a fondo rumbo al distrito forestal

Jayden- ¿Dijo calle Tjunda?

Benjamín- Si, justo donde estaba nuestro departamento, espero y no sea la pandilla de aquel gorila –dijo con impotencia

Jayden- Esperemos, hace mucho que no se habla de él, andando ya casi llegamos.

La pareja llegó a la entrada del distrito forestal y se dirigieron a la calle que Judy había dicho, en el transcurso del recorrido lograron ver a 5 camionetas negras pasando un semáforo en rojo a toda velocidad y justo por detrás de ellas vieron la patrulla del zorro y la coneja

Benjamín- No lo sé, pudo haber sido otro zorro y coneja policía

Jayden- … Te quiero y todo pero no ma…

Benjamín- Entiendo, chiste malo

Llenado a toda velocidad, Benjamín y Jayden siguieron a la patrulla hasta estar detrás de ella, Jayden tomo el radio

Jayden- _Aquí Jayden Pantarez junto a Benjamín Ruvif, estamos tras ustedes oficial Hopps a la orden!_

Judy escuchó esa voz y se puso nerviosa pero pronto lo hizo de lado al recordar la situación mientras que Nick maldecía un poco su suerte de que exactamente ellos hayan venido.

Nick- veremos si eres de ayuda, gatito –apretó con fuerza el volante.

Las camionetas se dividieron en una esquina, dos tomado la esquina derecha, otras dos tomando la esquina izquierda y una siguiendo recto, Judy y Nick siguieron a la camioneta que siguió recto mientras que Jayden y Benjamín por las dos camionetas que dieron vuelta a la derecha, otra patrulla que se incorporó justo a tiempo de ir por las de la izquierda, la patrulla conducida por un cocodrilo y una puma comenzaron a seguir a las dos camionetas a la izquierda.

Mientras Nick seguía a la camioneta, un león se asomó por una de las ventanas de la camioneta mostrando un rifle mediano

Nick- ¡Abajo!

Una ráfaga del arma impacto el frente de la patrulla sin causar gran daño interno al vehículo y ninguno a los pasajeros, Judy tomó su pistola y de misma forma abrió fuego hacia las llantas de la camioneta, Judy solo dio un par de disparos erróneos cuando se percató de que el león fijó la mira en ella, rápidamente metió la cabeza y junto con Nick agacharon un poco la cabeza para que los disparos no impactaran con ellos, de repente pararon los disparos e inmediatamente Judy y Nick levantaron la cabeza , ese tiempo fue fundamental para que Judy disparase con un tiro certero a la llanta derecha trasera, haciendo que, el vehículo que iba a mucha velocidad se volcase y así pudieran arrestar a los maleantes. Con Benjamín y Jayden era muy diferente ya que las dos camionetas empezaron a disparar con dos Mp 7, mientras disparaban sin piedad a Benjamín se le ocurrió un plan al ver que las camionetas estaban dando vuelta y atrás había un callejón que el final daba a la calle donde iban las camionetas,

Benjamín- Tóma el volante Jayden, tengo un plan.

Jayden no dijo nada y solo hizo lo que la hiena le ordeno, rápidamente Benjamín abrió la puerta y subió al techo del auto y saltó a la cera de la calle, no tardó en recuperarse del salto y corrió dentro del callejón para dar de frente a las camionetas, sacó su arma y comenzó a apuntar a la esquina de la cual saldrían las camionetas y dar tiro de gracia. Jayden perseguía los vehículos negros y para cuando doblaron por la esquina pudo oír un disparo, cuando el tuvo el suficiente campo visual, vio a su compañero acostado en el suelo mientras miraba las camionetas irse, Jayden no lo pensó dos veces y frenó para darle atención a Benjamín importándole poco seguir la persecución

Jayden- Ben! ¿Estás bien?

Benjamín- Si, fallé el tiro y casi me arrollan

Jayden- Maldición –Declamó mientras miró las camionetas perderse, volvió a la patrulla para informar el escape asi como solicitar atención medica de primer grado

Mientras tanto, en la persecución que tenían a el cocodrilo y la puma, ellos estaban siguiendo la Camioneta que llevaba al chimpancé que robo aquel maletín pero esta ves, la camioneta llevaba a otros 4 animales, los cuatro animales que estaban en la parte de atrás comenzaron a disparar con pistolas Beretta mientras que la otra camioneta el acompañante disparaba con una vector , la puma y el cocodrilo comenzaron a disparar con un R15 y una pistola Remington R51, los dos animales tenían muy buena puntería acertando en las llantas de las dos camionetas pero envés de que las camionetas se volasen y rodaran solo perdieron el control y chocaron haciendo que los dos autos tuviesen una pérdida total debido al choque, el cocodrilo y la puma salieron rápido de la patrulla dirigiéndose a una camioneta cada quien el cocodrilo se acercó a la camioneta en la que iba el chimpancé, unos metros antes de llegar el chimpancé salio de la camioneta con un salto y disparando con una pistola la cual su bala impacto en el hombro del cocodrilo y derribándolo, después de a ver eso, el chimpancé salió corriendo pero no fue por mucho ya que la puma reaccionó y le disparó en la cintura pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo, rápidamente fue a ver a su compañero, le preguntó su estado mientras llegaban más patrullas y arrestaban a los maleantes detenidos.


	3. Bien, e ahí la desventaja uno

Chua

Capitulo 3 Después de la persecución, los policías regresaron a la ZPD, Nick y Judy, como siempre, con la frente en alto por su victoria al igual que la Puma y el Cocodrilo, fue una lástima que la historia fuera totalmente diferente con la pantera y hiena, Jayden con la cabeza agachada junto Benjamín enojado se dirigían a la oficina del Jefe Bogo, éste ultimo los recibió en su escritorio, con ambas pezuñas juntas a la altura de su hocico, ni bien cruzaron el marco de la puerta ya podían sentir el terrible e incomodo ambiente

Bogo- Cierren la puerta y tomen asiento muchachos.

Ambos obedecieron en silencio

Bogo- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios creían que hacían?! ¡Dejaron escapar las dos camionetas! ¡No llamaron por refuerzos! ¡No indicaron donde continuar la persecución!

Jayden- Señor, mi compañero estaba herido, debíamos pedir…

Bogo- Oh, claro que si, ¡Benjamín casi muere de un pequeño raspón del codo!

Benjamín- Casi fui arrollado.

Bogo- ¡¿Cómo diantres fuiste a terminar frente las camionetas si se supone que conducias la condenada patrulla!?

Benjamín- Estabamos cerca de perderlas y ví la oportunidad por medio de un callejón para interceptarlas de frente

Bogo- ¡¿Entonces por qué les estoy gritando en este momento?!

Benjamín- Yo fallé el tiro, señor.

Bogo- ¡¿Contra una maldita camioneta que te venía de frente?!

Benjamín- Así fue, señor

Bogo- ¡¿Es que eres imbécil?!

Jayden- Señor, casi fue arrollado! –Benjamín lo tomó del brazo indicándole que se calmara, Jayden volteó a verlo mientras bajaba la cabeza

Bogo- ¡Casi! ¡Justamente por ello debieron seguir la persecución y todavía más importante, pedir refuerzos, pero no! –Exclamo antes de golpear bruscamente el escritorio –Escuchen bien, se supone que ya tienen experiencia en este trabajo aunque no lo parezca y no hace mucho aprendí a creer en segundas oportunidades así que, no quiero que esto se repita o me aseguraré de que no pasen de ser guardias de seguridad de algún deplorable centro comercial y pasen más de 8 horas engordando en la silla de plástico más resistente que su paupérrimo sueldo pueda pagar.

Aun con la cabeza abajo, Benjamín hacía un esfuerzo verdaderamente complejo para no reír, aun así, un leve sonido gutural se pudo oír

Bogo- Eso será todo, ahora, afuera, reúnanse con los demás allí abajo, iré en seguida –El par obedeció sin objeción, mientras bajaban las escaleras hasta la recepción del edificio pudieron ver a todos los demás oficiales participes de la persecución. No fue necesario escuchar alguna de sus voces para enterarse que habían oído gran parte de la reprenda, sus ojos ya lo daban a entender.

Judy- Descuiden, a todos nos ha pasado.

Nick- Claro, la primera impresión es la más importante que yo sepa. –El zorro solo sonrió cuando Judy le lanzó una molesta mirada

Gibran- Ya se le pasará, no es rencoroso.

Jayden- ¿Hablamos del mismo Ñu?

Isabel- Solo quiere intimidar, después de todo sigue siendo su primera impresión con ustedes.

Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que Bogo saliera de su oficina y bajara con ellos, al menos estaba relajado ahora

Bogo- Muy bien, chicos, quiero felicitar a la…mayoría…por detener a estos delincuentes, ya reconocimos a dos de ellos como criminales con historial pero afortunadamente para ustedes, los detectives se encargaran del resto así que les daré el lujo de tener el resto del día libre, ahora largo, estoy ocupado –Tan pronto terminó de hablar, fue de regreso a su oficina

Nick- Perfecto, ya necesitaba uno de estos.

Judy- Oigan ¿y qué tal si vamos juntos a algún lado?

Isabel- No me caería mal.

Gibran- Yo conozco un lugar buenísimo.

Nick- Vamos, Gib, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tus lugares "Buenísimos" tienen cinco faltas de salubridad cuanto menos.

Jayden- Ahhh… -El pantera desvió la mirada hacia Benjamín buscando respuesta

Benjamín- Yo iré a preguntar si eso nos incluye a nosotros –Dicho eso, fue de inmediato tras el Bufalo

Nick- No te preocupes, Pantera, en el peor de los casos brindaremos a sus nombres… ahh… ¿Jared?

Jayden- Soy Jayden, Pantarez Jayden –Comentó molesto

Judy- Yo quiero pensar que si, de lo contrario ni los hubiera mandado acá.

Isabel- Igualmente ya fue tu amigo a preguntar.

Gibran- Más les vale que sí, porque no pueden decir que viven en Zootopia sin haber ido al Rinho.

Judy- ¿Qué es eso?

Nick- Un bar muy recurrido y supuestamente "Exclusivo", pero basta con que conozcas al sujeto que barre para entrar.

Jayden- Nosotros solo hemos oído de él pero nunca nos interesó lo suficiente.

Gibran- ¡Excelente! Hoy están de suerte porque éste nene, es su boleto de entrada.

Bogo- …¡Como quieras, solo cállate de una vez!

Todos levantaron la cabeza para ver a Bogo salir de su oficina con unos papeles y tras de él, Benjamín, ambos dividieron caminos y el hiena bajó con los demás

Jayden- ¿Qué dijo?

Benjamín- Podremos ir después de hacer un poco de trabajo.

Gibran- ¡Eso!

Judy- ¡Muy bien!

Isabel- Se los dije

Nick- Fantástico… -Este último habló desganado

Gibran- ¿Qué tal a las ocho y media?

Nick- Suena bien.

Benjamín- Quizá terminemos para entonces, solo debemos archivar un poco y ordenar las…

- _Tsssss…_ -Todos hicieron al unísono.

Benjamín- Cajas…

Isabel- Si milagrosamente terminan para ése entonces, yo digo que nos reunamos en el estacionamiento del lugar.

Judy- Entonces nos vemos en el Bar rinho, en el centro de la ciudad, a las ocho y treinta ¿ok?

\- Ok –la Puma y el Cocodrilo contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Nick- Cuenta conmigo zanahorias.

Judy- Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Todos se estaban yendo, el cocodrilo y la puma ya estaban en la puerta principal de la ZPD para irse

Gibran- ¿Te llevo a tu casa, Isabel?

Isabel- Si no fuera mucha molestia para ti, Gibran.

Gibran- Con gusto, vámonos.

Dentro del edificio, Judy todavía intercambiaba palabras de despidida con Benjamín y Jayden, mientras que Nick mantenía la ausencia de su palabra hasta que finalmente se retiró en compañía de Judy. Benjamín y Jayden quedaron mal parados, en medio de la recepción, esperando con silencio a quien vaya a hacer esa pregunta que ambos quieren hacer más no saber.

Jayden- Así que… ¿Qué hora es? –El bilógicamente carroñero sacó de su bolsillo su móvil y bajó la mirada a la pantalla que alumbró su rostro, inhaló con pesadez y tomó del hombro a su fiel colega, lo movió un poco de derecha a izquierda y dio media vuelta, en dirección al sótano.

Benjamín- Vamos, campeón…

Jayden- No puede ser tan malo… ¿O sí?

Benjamín- Pues…te diré…

TRES HORAS Y TREINTA MINUTOS DESPUES

…

Jayden- ¡¿Tres malditas horas?! ¡Debes ir en broma! –Exclamó luego de cerrar un archivero que apenas terminó de organizar, en la misma habitación polvorienta en la que estuvo Nick y Judy- Esto es increíble… ¿Qué hora se supone que es?

Benjamín- Hermano mío, solo te diré que quizá lleguemos tarde… faltan diez minutos para las siete.

Jayden- Ay, no puede ser! –Declamó tirándose el rostro de arriba abajo- No vamos a llegar nunca.

Benjamín- En eso tienes razón, No "vamos" a llegar.

Jayden- ¿A qué te refieres?

Benjamín- Ve tú con ellos, de todas formas ya falta poco para terminar, yo podría encargarme del resto y aun así podré alcanzarlos, más vale tarde que nunca.

Jayden- Pero, tienes razón en algo, falta poco, entre los dos podremos terminar rápido.

Benjamín- Ahh no quería decirlo directamente pero no eres bueno acomodando papeles, quizá hasta lo haga más rápido solo. De verdad, tú ve y diviértete, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de haberlo arruinado todo. –comentó apenado y con una sonrisa

Jayden- Vamos, hermano, no todo fue tu culpa… -Dijo meneando un poco la cola y demostrando ansiedad con su pata derecha, dando leves y repetidas pisadas que Benjamín notó levantando una ceja- Jeje… pero ya que insistes –El gran felino apresuró hacia la puerta y corrió por el pasillo, esto le provocó una sonrisa a Benjamín mientras bajaba la cabeza pero escuchó que la carrera de Jayden se detuvo súbitamente y venia de regreso, la sonriente pantera se asomó por la puerta- ¡Eres el mejor, hermano!

Benjamín- Ya vete antes de que Bogo te vea, ya sé que soy grande pero déjalo para después.

Sin dudarlo, Jayden salió corriendo de ahí

Benjamín- Bueno… alguien debía hacer el trabajo sucio.

Nick ya había llegado a su casa se desabrocho la camisa y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó dos panes, los metió en la tostador mientras puso a llenar su cafetera de agua para ponerla a calentar, una vez hecho eso, se dirigió a su baño para tomar una ducha, abrió la llave de la regadera esperando a que saliera el agua caliente, mientras, aprovecho para ir a buscar su ropa, después de hacer eso, regresó a su baño y comenzó a ducharse, el baño no duró más de 10 minutos, ya que lo interrumpió el sonido de la tostadora con su característico " _¡TIN!"_

Nick- Perfecto, hora de comer. –Nick salió de la regadera, tomo su toalla y comenzó a secarse el pelaje mientras iba a su recamara para vestir una playera blanca, se dirigió a la cocina donde comenzó a comer sus dos panes tostados y su taza de café

Nick- Estuvo delicioso, siempre es bueno tener algo en el estómago antes de una fiesta, más aún sí deberé de soportar a ese par… ahhh cielos.

Jayden corría apresuradamente por las calles aledañas de zootopia, la lúz pública ejercía gran papel para iluminar su camino

Jayden- Bien, a éste paso llegaré como siete y veinte a casa, me baño y cambio en quince, si tomo el metro puede que llegue antes de las ocho y media, ¡Ahhhh! Que estrés –Continuó corriendo a todo lo que daba, daba vueltas en cada esquina según su memoria le indicaba, incluso casi lo arrollaba un auto que pasaba, tal como predijo, no tardo tanto en llegar a su departamento a los extremos de la gran ciudad, Consiguió bañarse y cambiarse tan rápido como pudo, estaba tan ansioso por llegar que poco le importó fajarse bien la camisa ni abrochar correctamente una agujeta, tan solo portó su chaqueta y gorro para ir directo al lugar citado, ahora más comodo, siguó corriendo por las calles hasta ver la estación y como si el destino le juagara un as, las puertas del transporte estaban por cerrar y por una cola pudo llegar antes de que se cerraran.

Jayden- Ufff que intenso… -Dijo jadeante, una pequeña cachorra, de la mano de su madre, lo vio y tan solo se apegó más a su madre, ante esto, el pantera solo sonrió esperando que nadie le juzgara más. Tras otra carrera, por fin pudo llegar al corazón de la ciudad, tan alumbrada por las grandes pantallas como si fuera de día, Jayden no se había percatado de que la luna yacía en el cielo, sin mayor contra tiempo, pudo dar con el dichoso y aclamado bar.

En el estacionamiento ya se encontraba todo el grupo, charlando entre ellos hasta que Gibran levantó un poco la mirada, observando así, a Jayden en lo lejano, tras eso, los demás no tardaron en extender la mano en seña de llamado, por supuesto, con excepción del zorro

Nick- Les dije que entráramos antes de que llegaran…

Gibran- ¡Hey! ¡El loco pudo venir!

Judy- Que bien que hayan terminado –Para cuando dijo eso, el pantera ya se había acercado lo suficiente para responder

Jayden- Ehh, sí y no.

Isabel- ¿De qué hablas?

Jayden- Nada, tan solo llegará más tarde Benjamín

Gibran- Entonces hay que esperarlo con algo en la mano ¿No creen?

Isabel- Claro, hay que entrar, andando amigos. –El grupo de animales entro a un edificio de gran altura pero no la suficiente para ser un rascacielos, el Bar estaba en el décimo piso con una vista maravillosa a los rascacielos coloridos de su alrededor, con una música muy buena y un ambiente excelente nuestro grupo de animales estaba en la barra platicando sobre su vida. Entre carcajadas, Judy le preguntó a Jayden

Judy- ¿Desde cuando conoces a Benjamín?

Jayden- somos amigos desde la infancia, casi hermanos

Judy- ¿En serio?

Jayden- si enserio

Judy- ¡Que bien! ¿Desde hace cuánto están aquí, en zootopia

Jayden- desde la infancia, los dos somos del distrito forestal pero nos ascendieron al corazón de zootopia, por ser los mejores en nuestra academia de policía

Nick- Querrás decir "degradados"

Jayden- Igual que tú, Judy, es emocionante trabajar aquí, así como hacerlo a tu lado, eres la mejor policía de zootopia –Judy se sonrojó y sonrió

Judy- Gracias, Jayden

Nick vio a Judy sonrojada por el comentario de Jayden lo cual hizo que se enojase y los interrumpiera

Nick- lamento interrumpir –Encarando a Jayden pues se encontraba entre ambos y después dándole la espalda para hablar con Judy

Nick- señorita hopps no gusta ir a la pista de baile

Judy- Con gusto Wild, vamos chicos. –De pronto todos se levantaron menos Jayden, Isabel se dio cuenta de que Jayden seguía en la barra viéndolos bailar y divirtiéndose, así que ella se acercó a él y le preguntó:

Isabel- ¿Porque no bailas con nosotros?

Jayden- No me gusta bailar

Isabel- ¿No te gusta o no sabes?

Jayden- La verdad es que no sé bailar

Isabel- Jaja, no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré

Isabel lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile. Cuando estaban en la pista, comenzó una canción perfecta para bailar

Isabel- _Wuuuuuuu!_ ¡Esa es una de mis canciones favoritas!

Jayden- ¿Y qué hago?

Isabel- Solo dejate llevar por el ritmo de la música

Jayden comenzó a sentir el ritmo de la canción y comenzó a bailar

Isabel- ¡Lo estas haciendo perfecto!

Jayden- ¿De-deberás?

Isabel- ¡Claro! ¡Ahora solo diviértete!

Jayden comenzó a bailar con Isabel mientras que Nick bailaba con Judy y Gibran con una leona La canción seguía y Nick, Isabel, Judy y Jayden seguían bailando sin cansancio hasta que no pudieran más pero ellos sacaban energías para bailar y bailar. Judy tomó de la mano Nick y lo llevo al balcón del bar dónde se veían los edificios imponentes de zootopia, iluminando con sus colores neón las calles

Judy- La ciudad es bella ¿verdad Nick?

Nick- Claro que si pero yo tengo un paisaje mucho mejor que eso –Respondió mientras volteaba a ver a la coneja

En la entrada del bar, se podía ver a Benjamín discutir con el formal tigre cadenero, Gibran se percató casi al instante

Gibran- Hey! ¡Hey! El viene conmigo, Tomas

Tomas- ¿Si? Creí que tenías mejores amistades

Gibran- ¿Se conocían o algo?

Benjamín- Es casi mi primo –Agregó sarcástico

Tomas- Como sea… solo trata de buscar mejores influencias –Dicho eso, dejó pasar a Benjamín. Gibran fue sorprendido por los comentarios del tigre pero decidió no darles importancia

Benjamín- ¿Y los demás?

Gibran- Bailando o tomando un respiro en el balcón –Agregó un señalamiento con el pulgar a sus espaldas

Judy- Ow, que tierno, Nick

Nick- Zan… Judy, solo he pensado en las palabras correctas para decirte algo y sé que puede que no suenen como tenía planeado pero… -El silencio se hizo presente junta una gran sonrisa de Judy, Nick se perdió en los hermosos ojos purpuras de Judy

Nick- ¿Te han dicho lo paralizante de tu mirada? –Judy se sonrojo

Judy- ¿Eso querías decirme?

Nick- No, quiero decirte… -La música terminó y comenzó otra canción pero esta vez más tranquila, todos estaban bailando en pareja lentamente, Benjamín los estaba viendo desde la barra, meneando un vaso con liquido ámbar y hielo teñido del mismo

Judy- ¿Y bien?

Nick- Ahh… cuantas interrupciones, justo cuando menos las necesito, yo solo…

Sin previo aviso, Judy le robó un beso a Nick, uno rápido pero de gran valor, ella solo le sonrió con los ojos cerrados

Judy- Descuida, me queda claro con solo ver tus ojos.

Nick- Había practicado tanto antes de venir…

Benjamín- Por supuesto… -Dio un sorbo profundo a su bebida para ponerse de pie, tomar su mochila en el suelo e ir con los demás. Todo se terminó, ellos salieron del bar juntos, Jayden con Isabel para llevarla hasta su hogar, Nick en compañía de Judy y posteriormente, con casi 1 hora más de diferencia, Benjamín con Gibran. Éste último se había ofrecido para llevar a Benjamín hasta su casa, se encontraban a las afueras de la estación, caminando sin prisa alguna.

Benjamín- Tu casa está más cerca, vayamos allá primero y yo sigo solo hasta la mía, debes estar cansado.

Gibran- Y tienes razón, colega. Oye, ¿Qué llevas en la mochila? No te has alejado de ella en toda la noche

Benjamín- Ah eso, es mi computadora, la había mandado a arreglar y me quedo de paso de camino al bar

Gibran- Por supuesto. Y perdóname si te molesto pero ¿Qué hizo enojar así a Bogo?

Benjamín- Es que se nos escaparon las camionetas porque mi arma se atascó cuando intente inutilizar su vehículo cuando lo tuve de frente, no tuve de otra que salir del camino

Gibran- ¿De que hablas? Esas armas son de primera, seguro olvidaste quitar el seguro, o no lo quitaste por completo

Benjamín- Si pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Gibran- Cierto

Fue así que ambos animales dividieron sus caminos en cierta calle, se despidieron y perdieron a la vista al igual que la luna entre las nubes.


	4. Gajes del oficio

CAPITULO 4

Gajes del oficio

Era viernes a muy tempranas horas de la mañana, los rayos del sol todavía no se hacían ver y el frio viento dominaba las calles de la ciudad, Benjamín y Jayden estaban saliendo de su departamento, ambos con sueño y sin ganas de ir a trabajar.

Jayden- Hermano es demasiado temprano en estos momentos debería estar en mi cama acobijado y durmiendo, no caminando en la calle helada.- Lo decía con una energía que estaba por los suelos, el sueño estaba invadiendo a Benjamín.

Benjamín- Si te sigues quejando te doy un golpe en la nariz.- Lo dijo enojado por la actitud de Jayden

Jayden- Tranquilo, viejo, no es para tanto.

Benjamín- Lo hare si dejas de quejarte ¿de acuerdo?

Jayden- De acuerdo

Ambos animales estaban caminando rumbo a la ZPD, en la trayectoria, antes de cruzar una calle, 3 autos pasaron a una velocidad normal pero con algo peculiar, todos doblaron en la misma esquina en una calle en la cual había un banco de mediana talla, los animales no les tomaron mucha importancia, unas cuadras adelante, ambos policías lograron ver a un pequeño conejo no muy reconocible debido a la neblina que en esa mañana había, se acercaron a el conejo e inmediatamente identificaron que era Judy.

Benjamín y Jayden- ¿Judy?- ambos preguntaron al unísono

Judy- ¿Benjamín?, ¿Jayden?

Jayden- Por supuesto, bueno pero antes, buen día Ma'dam.-hace reverencia a Judy

Judy- Jiji, buen Día Jayden.- Le sonríe un poco

Benjamín- No seas ridículo, Jayden, Buen día Hopps

Judy- Buen día Benjamín

Jayden- ¿Y Wild?

Judy- Es viernes y es de ley que se despierta tarde

Benjamín- Ya veo

Jayden- Vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde, hablamos en el camino

Los dos depredadores y la presa iban caminando juntos y platicando sobre algunas cosas

Jayden- Y así fue como me desgarre la ingle y termino mi carrera en segunda división de pawball como portero, fue una buena época donde conocí a muchos amigos.

Judy- Jiji si que tenías un futuro prometedor en el Pawball, y ahora que lo dicen, ya los había visto antes de su presentación en la ZPD…

Benjamín- A menos de que haya sido en un reportaje de maltrato policíaco ¿Dónde nos viste?

Judy- ¿Recuerdan el partido de los conejos de las madrigueras contra el distrito forestal?

Jayden- ¿En el que quedaron en empate? Por un gol de Gario Alustizar y otro de Savaje ¿Ese partido?

Judy- Si, ese partido, donde Savaje se rompió una pierna.- lo dijo con voz triste y orejas caídas

Benjamín- _HAHAHAHA_ – rio como solo una hiena podría – Yo recuerdo que por ello me debes treinta, Jayden.

Judy- Apostar con la salud de los demás está mal.- comentó enojada

Benjamín- Vamos, fue divertido cuando dio esa vuelta en el aire y aun más cuando vio su pierna doblada _HAHAHAHA_

Jayden- Parecía un muñeco de trapo

Judy- Quizá deba de llegar sola a la ZPD.- Refunfuñó

Jayden- Tranquila, los jugadores se recuperan rápido, es cuestión de semanas

Judy cubrió sus codos con ambas patas y junto sus piernas en clara evidencia de que pasaba frio, ante esto, Benjamín no tardó en cubrirla con su chaleco, Judy, en silencio, levanto la mirada hacia la Hiena

Benjamín- Falta poco para llegar

Jayden- Y el ridículo es uno, tienes más frio que un muerto

Benjamín- Un verdadero caballero no pasa frio

Judy- G-gracias

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban llegando al estacionamiento de la ZPD donde tres patrullas con las sirenas encendidas salieron sin demora

Judy- ¡Vaya! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Jayden- Nada bueno, Benjamín, ve por las llaves de nuestra patrulla, yo por armas, espéranos en la patrulla, Judy

En menos de un minuto los 3 ya se encontraban siguiendo a las demás patrullas, el camino les dejaba en claro que se dirigían al banco del sur de la ciudad

Judy- Tiene sentido, la seguridad es poca

Jayden- Porque no hay mucho que robar

Benjamín- En tiempos desesperado…

Cuando llegaron casi todo el cuerpo de la ZPD estaba detrás de sus respectivos vehículos apuntando hacia ese pequeño banco, Bogo sostenía un megáfono con mirada bien posicionada a las puertas del edificio

Jayden-¿Qué sucede, jefe?

Bogo- Alguien tiro basura en la vía publica, UN ROBO MALDITA SEA! .- Dicho eso, levanto voz en el megáfono- _DEJE IR A LOS REHENES O ENTRAREMOS UTILISANDO LA FUERZA_ \- Una bala impactó el capot del vehículo que cubría al búfalo

Bogo- HIJOS DE… APLASTENLOS .- Dos oficiales en los extremos mas cercanos al banco arrojaron granadas de humo, a su vez 5 policías entran con las armas listas

-NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ

Bogo- NO PUEDE SER !- En ese entonces, la radio de la patrulla emitió una voz conocida, Garraza

Garraza- Jefecito una anciana reporto haber escuchado disparos en el gran Banco de zootopia

Bogo- Acaso están jugando, Entendido Garraza, todos al gran banco ahora

Todos los oficiales tomaron sus patrullas y se dirigieron al gran banco de zootopia a toda velocidad

Jayden- Jefecito jajajaja

Judy- Esto es serio

Benjamín- Tiene razón se más maduro… ¡Ah esto me recuerda!- Benjamín empezó a buscar en la guantera hasta encontrar un CD dentro de una bolsa de papel el cual metió al reproductor- Lo había preparado para esta ocasión

(inserta canción)

Judy- Si hay que madurara- agrego sarcástica

Jayden- PUM!

Benjamín- Por favor es buena

Jayden acelero asta donde sus oídos le exigían, tardo poco en dar con el susodicho banco, otras patrullas ya se encontraban ahí, pero ni bien el primer policía bajo de su auto se comenzó abrir fuego desde el interior del banco, los policial tomaron cobertura nuevamente y no demoraron en responder de misma forma

Bogo- QUIERO TIRADORES EN TEJADO Y QUE RODEEN EL EDIFICIO!

Un policía que recién se cubría gritó

-AHORA SI HAY REHENES JEFE

Bogo- Traiganme ese maldito megáfono _¡DEJEN SALIR A LOS REHENES ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN HAGA UNA ESTUPIDEZ!_

Bruscamente el fuego se detiene y de la puerta principal del banco salieron dos animales, una oveja asustada y otro enmascarado y bien cubierto, sorpresivamente desarmado, llevo a la oveja asta el centro de la circunferencia policiaca donde dos de ellos no tardaron en acercarse con las armas en alto ordenando que se tire al suelo, el enmascarado lo hizo sin apuros y con forme se acercaban a el, pudieron notar que estaba llorando

-¡No disparen! ¡Yo trabajo aquí! ¡Por favor!

Uno de los oficiales descubrió su rostro mostrando una vieja liebre bien vestida

Bogo- ¡Entren todos! –Al momento, todos los policías presentes abandonaron cobertura y se acercaron hasta el banco, Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la gran entrada, de ella salio corriendo una manada de animales, todos aparentemente civiles estorbando así el paso de los policías, la confusión floreció en todos ellos y cuando el último civil abandonó el lugar pudieron entrar, el banco ya estaba vacío, había marcas de balas en los muros, como única señal de robo, pues no había otra señal, 3 oficiales se dirigieron a la bóveda que se encontraba vacía con excepciona de unos cuantos billetes y un gran agujero en el suelo

-TENEMOS UN TÚNEL!- Dicho eso los policías entraron al túnel siguiendo la ruta que luego de un rato dio con el alcantarillado de la ciudad, perdiendo así seguimiento del túnel, mientras, las afueras del banco televisoras y radiodifusoras ya se encontraban grabando e intentando tomar información de lo ocurrido, Judy y otros policías estaban distrayendo a la prensa, Jayden se encontró con Bogo dentro del banco

Jayden- Jefe, todas las alarmas fueron desactivadas al igual que las cámaras, no tenemos nada

Bogo- Maldición, son profesionales y apuesto a que son los mismos del primer robo

Un uniformado oso polar se adentro a la platica

\- El túnel llega a la alcantarilla, pueden estar en cualquier parte

Bogo- Quiero unidades en cada salida del alcantarillado en veinte kilómetros a la redonda YA!, esto no pude estar pasando…

Sin la luz del sol los policías seguían buscando y rebuscando asta la mas mínima pista que les podía ayudar sin resultado, nadie encontró algo en las salidas de la alcantarilla inmovilizando así el transito de zootopia, hubo tanto descontrol en la ciudad que no tuvieron de otra que detener la investigación por lo menos asta mañana, Judy, Benjamín y Jayden, se dirigieron a la ZPD donde se encontraron con Nick y todos los demás participes en la investigación, Nick ve a Judy bajar de una patrulla e inmediatamente Benjamín y Jayden vajaron de la misma, Nick se acerco a Judy y pregunto

Nick- Llegue cuando había mucho trafico ¿De que me perdi?

Judy- Busca en cualquier noticiero, sabrás asta lo que no paso- Lo dijo con cansancio y desanimo

Nick- Pues con Galopez Doriga no aparece, nada supongo que esperare hasta las mangas del chaleco

Benjamín- El peor robo en la historia de Zootopia, eso pasó –Agregó con cansancio la hiena mientras pasaba de lado a los dos y tras de el, Jayden

Jayden- Te perdiste la acción, zorro.

Nick- Un gran robo ¿Ah? ¿Hubo rehenes, bombas, tiroteos y todo eso de las películas?

Judy- Solamente rehenes y eso no es lo peor de todo. No hay ninguna pista salvo la munición empleada y parece ser la más común entre todas, hicieron una excavación casi perfecta, es obvio que se hizo con mucho tiempo de antelación porque no tenemos nada

Nick- Tranquila, Zanahorias, lo dices como si fuera tu culpa.

Judy- Es solo impotencia y que no te sorprenda, apuesto que todos nos sentimos así

Nick- Parece que esto se pondrá difícil

Judy- Lo peor es que nadie supo, vio o escuchó algo, como si hubieran sido fantasmas

Jayden- Ahora lo mejor sería seguir intentando dar con alguna pista, si es que dejaron alguna

Nick mantuvo silencio lo que quedaba del día, pasaron todo el día en el banco buscando cualquier cosa sin éxito, incluso en sus hogares el ambiente deprimente seguía. Jayden apenas estaba llegando a casa en horas nocturnas con ropa deportiva y una maleta, encendió las luces del departamento y se tiró en el sillón de la sala

Jayden- ¡Ben, ya volví! No tenia muchos ánimos de entrenar esta noche… ¿Anciano?

Sin obtener respuestas, Jayden se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a su compañero de cuarto, no había nadie

Jayden- ¡Benjamín! Pfff… -Sin dudarlo demasiado comenzó a llamar a su teléfono

Jayden- ¿Ben? ¿Por qué no estas en la casa?

Benjamín- _¿Y tú por qué no estas boxeando? Creí que salías hasta las 10_

Jayden- Salí más temprano, ¿Dónde estás?

Benjamín- _Pues afuera_

Jayden- ¿¡De verdad!? ¡No me digas!

Benjamín- _Sí, en serio_

Jayden- ¡¿Pero qué haces afuera?!

Benjamín- _Sigo en la comisaria_

Jayden- ¿por qué sigues ahí?

Benjamín- _Me faltaron unos reportes por hacer pero ya casi termino_

Jayden- Todavía no me termino de creer lo que pasó

Benjamín- _¿Sabes lo que creo? Obviamente lograron todas esas excavaciones con mucha antelación y para el momento de la ejecución debieron haber tenida una ayuda de más_

Jayden- ¿de qué hablas?

Benjamín- _Llámame loco pero podría apostar a que alguien del departamento trabajó con ellos, no hay otra forma en la que hubieran tenido el suficiente tiempo de huir sin que les hubieran avisado_

Jayden- ¿Quién crees que hubiera sido?

Benjamín- _Hablemos de eso más tarde, no es buen momento y la última vez que pagamos el teléfono salió de mi cartera_

Jayden- Macho, estoy guardando para un nuevo colchón ¡¿y quieres que pague el teléfono?!

Benjamín- _Siempre pago yo los impuestos, ya viene siendo hora de que lo hagas, voy a colgar para que no te duela tanto._

Jayden- ¡Si crees que…! … Tarado~


End file.
